


SOUNDWAVES

by Kya_Six



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Basslines, Hand Jobs, M/M, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kya_Six/pseuds/Kya_Six
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki gives Reita the motivation he needs to compose the basslines for an upcoming song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SOUNDWAVES

"I can't think of anything, babe."

It had been about an hour since Reita had last stood, 2 since he'd last eaten, probably around 3 since he last pissed, but it had been a good 5 hours sitting almost silently in front of his home studio mixer waiting for some kind of inspiration to wriggle its way into his head, before he decided to state the obvious to his lover seated on the sofa across from his workstation.

Ruki looked up from the notebook nested in his lap, flicking his ponytail back over his shoulder and moved the pencil away from where it was perched on his lower lip, "well keep trying. We only have three more weeks until we go into studio."

"I know, Taka. God, _I know_." He groaned exasperatedly. Of course he knew, it was hard not to know; Ruki had been reminding him every day for the past week after all. Placing his bass down on it's stand next to his desk, he continued, "but it's easier said than done."

Ruki stared pointedly at his faded-blond lover, a perfectly sculpted brow raised, "do you want to think of 17 songs worth of lyrics?"

Reita ducked his head and frowned, knowing Ruki made a good point. Reita only needed to think of around three different basslines per song, unlike Ruki - his genius of a boyfriend - who had to think of infinitely different lyrics that were unique to each of their songs.

"No, Taka, I don't want to do that," he sighed, running a hand through his faded hair. "But that comes easy for you. You know I'm not good at... thinking."

And it was true; Reita truly wasn't the kind to sit and think too hard on things. Things either happened or they didn't for him, whether he thought of them or not. And his composing process was no different to any other situation he'd faced.

There was only so much Ruki could say to Reita before it became plainly useless to the blond. So, taking his glasses off and putting them aside on the end table along with his note book, Ruki unfurled his boxer-clad legs and crossed them, attention now fully on his boyfriend. "Play Yuu and Shima's recording back for me."

Reita frowned, confused at Ruki's request, but did as he was told, turning his office chair around and grabbing for the mouse to click through various applications on his desktop and opening the recording. He played the recording through, Ruki's face completely neutral - the way it always was when his genius mind was in motion - except for the little focused twitches of his brows and the noticeable rock of his foot.

      There was always an air of mischief around how the little singer worked, but Reita never questioned it as Ruki's ideas never failed to impress the greater majority willing to hear him out. And as the recording played to a close, the last chord twanging off its string, Reita's anticipation of what Ruki had to say peaked tenfold.

Reita clicked the applications closed, focusing back on Ruki's face and awaiting his advice. "Play what you have for me."

Less than satisfied with his reply, Reita complied begrudgingly and picked up his bass, flicking the switch of his monitor to 'On', finding the appropriate notes and chords. He played what he could, but only lasted less than 30 seconds before he was huffing indignantly and muting* his strings.

"I told you babe," he grumbled, "I've got nothing."

Ruki hummed, tapping his plump bottom lip with his forefinger thoughtfully. "I think I see your problem." He stood and came to sit on the large floor monitor* next to Reita's workstation. "You're trying too hard in trying to write something. Stop trying and just play."

The faded-blonds' eyebrows knit together, twice as confused as he already was. "I have no idea what you just said." He placed his bass back down, turning to Ruki with a playful smirk, "so you want me to stop trying?"

The smaller man narrowed his eyes, "you know exactly what I meant. And what do you think you're doing? Pick that up and keep playing."

"But babe--"

"Suzuki I swear." Knowing that phrase and the tone it was spoken in well, roughly translating to _do as I say or you're not getting any for a month_ , Reita knew it was best to just do as asked, repeating the process all over again.

However, this time his basslines were accompanied by a small gasp from the small male sitting next to him on the monitor. Reita raised a brow at Ruki, observing him curiously as he didn't understand what there was to gasp about this time.

Ruki's cheeks flushed a light pink, offering a small smile to Reita, assuring that he was okay. Reita returned the smile and decided to just keep playing the same bassline on loop until Ruki had some divine wisdom to place upon him.

But the wisdom didn't come; only gasps and at one point, something that sounded akin to a whimper. Reita muted his chords again, staring at Ruki quizzically. "You okay, babe?"

"I-I'm fine, honey, just keep playing." He smiled assuringly at Reita, who shook his head and did as he was asked.

The next time, Reita stopped and put his bass down, turning his whole chair to face Ruki, expectantly waiting for some kind of explanation as to what had his black-haired boyfriend so worked up all of a sudden.

"The vibrations, Akira," was what was said after Ruki composed himself, clearing his throat and abashedly turning his face away from Reita's gaze, pointing down at the speaker he was sitting on, "the vibrations of your bass through the monitor."

Reita was confused at first but soon realised what his boyfriend meant. Smirking  knowingly, he wanted to play around with this new revelation. "What? You mean these vibrations?" He picked his bass back up again and plucked the fourth string*.

As he suspected, Ruki moaned out loud, his mouth hanging open to allow shallow breaths in. Reita plucked the string again, playing his bassline through, grinning at his younger lover as he watched his face contort with pleasure.

"S-stop, Akira," Ruki managed to drawl out, though with effort.

"But why, sweetheart?" Reita chuckled, "you seem to be enjoying yourself."

Reita played his bassline through again, emphasising particular notes to get Ruki to unwind a little. And it was working well; Ruki had lost himself to the feeling of the soundwaves pulsing through his crotch from the speaker below, his eyes having fallen closed and his fingers clutching the edge of said speaker tightly.

A deep G note had Ruki moaning again. "O-oh Aki... Hn... Aki, you need to stop."

But Reita didn't. He continued playing until Ruki was a mess of incoherent nothing's and blabbering somethings. It was satisfying to watch really. And then it hit him; like a prophet revealing himself in some premonitory dream, it had hit him. Pausing for a moment (earning a rather disatisfied look from his younger black-haired lover), Reita composed himself properly and started playing what was there the whole time; the chords needed to finish the song.

He played and played, looping notes and memorising where his fingers had been and would soon be again, all the while his younger boyfriend losing his mind while the latter played his instrument. The intensity needed for the song came to him as he needed it, and as Ruki obviously needed, seeing as though he'd spread his legs a little, almost humping the speaker below him.

Reita concentrated his fingers, observing Ruki's features closely while he played, but he almost lost it himself when Ruki sent a hand to rub up his inner thigh and to his groin, palming himself over his boxers and rolling his hips up while Reita's playing was hitting him from below.

The final chords he needed hadn't come just yet, and Ruki's lewd sounds were making it hard to concentrate on anything but the smaller man, or the thoughts of just bending Ruki over the work station because _fuck_ , his boyfriend looked so hot right now.

The chords came to him, however, after he'd plucked a D chord, which earned him a louder call from Ruki. "Again Akira! Hit it again!"

After that, the chords flowed from his fingers and to the strings where they belonged, resounding deeply in the room, echoing like a dark choir along with Ruki's mantra of mewls and lecherous moans. He plucked the strings again and again watching Ruki coming undone, his cries becoming louder the more he _felt_ and _needed_.

It was clear that Ruki was close to losing himself completely when his hand threatened to sneak it's way into his boxers, but Reita wouldn't let that happen. Muting his strings and this time (for the last time) placing his bass back on its respective stand, rolled his office chair closer to Ruki, guiding his hand away from his front and taking over himself.

Reita's skilled hand delved into Ruki's boxers, circling his length with his lithe fingers. Ruki gasped and moaned, almost falling forward but catching himself by resting a hand on Reita's thigh, leaning his forehead against Reita's and bringing his free hand up to slide and tug in Reita's hair.

Their shallow breathing mingled and heated each other's lips as Reita pumped his younger lovers cock, slowly at first but gaining speed within minutes. He stroked Ruki, his hand sliding and twisting around Ruki's shaft, Ruki's appreciation being made more than obvious by the moans leaving his mouth and falling into Reita's only centimetres away. It was times like these that Reita was most grateful for having paid to have the walls of their apartment soundproofed.

Reita held Ruki's gaze all the while, reaching his hand up to wipe away the tears of pleasure and lust that had spilt from Ruki's eyes. He was close; of that he was sure. It was only in these moments of deep pleasure that Ruki would let his emotions show like that, so genuinely that only Reita was to know of it. And just as he had suspected, with a final tug of his wrist, Ruki had lost all senses, spilling his load into Reita's hand and moaning loudly, his eyes screwing shut as he emptied himself.

He slumped against Reita's shoulder as the last of his high was stroked from him by Reita's calloused hand, gently tugging the faded-blonde hair in his hold as he caught his breath.

"You really are a genius, babe." Reita whispered, kissing the side of Ruki's head.

Although completely satisfied with his boyfriend at the moment, Ruki huffed and feigned annoyance. "Never... Do that to me again, Akira."

Reita chuckled at that, withdrawing his hand from Ruki's boxers and grabbing for tissues from the box on his work station desk to wipe it off. "You seemed to enjoy helping me though."

Ruki grumbled and with what strength he was trying to get back, he punched Reita's arm lightly before nuzzling Reita's neck and pressing gentle chaste kisses to the skin there. "I always enjoy helping you, in  _whatever_ way you need."

"I'm glad to hear that," Reita mused, twirling Ruki's ponytail with his fingers, "because I need your help with something else."

Ruki sat back and raised a brow at Reita, only realising what he wanted when the faded-blond shot an innocent glance down at his groin. Ruki smiled incredulously, rolling his eyes and giving Reita a small peck on his lips before sliding off the speaker to crouch between Reita's legs. "Anything you need, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm new here, obviously haha. I started out on Wattpad (better known as xAwesomeNerdx) but... Yeah there isn't a point staying on that platform long. So I've moved here in hopes of meeting new writers or conversing with other writers that I've read from ^^  
> Yorushiku onegaishimasu! 
> 
> *Monitor: Technical term for a speaker.  
> *Muting: holding all the strings down on the neck in order to stop the sounds.  
> *Fourth String: When holding the bass in playing form, it's the sting at the top.


End file.
